1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable hanging apparatus for blind valances, especially for a hanging apparatus with which the valance can be hanged on a headrail and the height of the valance can be flexibly adjusted.
2. Related Art
Because of privacy concerns and interior decoration designs, consumers usually install window blinds, and a headrail is required for installing window blinds. Therefore, in order to match the decoration, a valiance is added on the front wall of the headrail to conceal the headrail so as to enhance the aesthetic appearance thereof.
The method for mounting the valance over a headrail is rapidly improved. In Morris U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,359, a valance mounting system is disclosed. The system comprises a clip and a slide. The clip includes an arm which is used to hang on a top edge of a front side surface of the headrail and a longitudinally extending tongue. And the slide has a longitudinally extending front surface, so that the tongue can be installed in a slidabe manner, and the clip and the slide can have a relative longitudinal movement with respect to each other. Besides, the slide has a projecting so as to mount the slide with the valance.
In order to let the clip can have a relative longitudinal movement with the slide and can be positioned thereon, a side wall is extending from the two sides of the front surface of the slide respectively. The sidewalls and tabs together form a groove, so that the tongue of the clip can be longitudinally inserted into the groove. Moreover, a surface of the clip close to the slide has a plurality of raised ridges, and the slide has a rib corresponding to the ridges. Therefore, the rib can be mounted and against between two adjacent ridges, so that the functions of performing relative longitudinal movements and positions between the clip and the slide can be achieved.
However, in order to let the clip longitudinally move along the slide, the size of the rib can not be too big; otherwise, the clip will be stuck in the slide and unable to perform the longitudinal movement along the slide. On the other hand, the size of the rib cannot be too small either; or the rib cannot achieve a satisfactory positioning effect, especially when the size and overall weight of the valance are relatively lengthy and heavy.
The aforesaid Morris '359 patent, it disclosed that the projecting of the slide is a cam, so that the projecting can be transversely inserted into the groove. Then, the slide is turned to 90 degree, so that the projecting can be tightly inserted into the groove. It is necessary, of course, to let the projecting being firmly mounted to the groove, the space between the projecting and the groove has to be as minimum as possible; therefore, a certain force must be applied to the slide during installation; however, in the prior art, because the slide is a flat-funnel structure, there is less likely to have any position that allows an operator to apply force thereon, resulting in the problems of inconvenience operation and being difficult to assembly too.
Therefore, this type of arrangement suffers from a number of drawbacks and a need arisen to further improve such valance mounting system and a method for mounting valances on headrails which is user-friendly and further provides a great flexibility at valance height adjustability with respect to the headrails.